The Shining Typhlosion, Heated Love
by Soundateer
Summary: Sequel to "Shining Typhlosion, Flaming Love". A new story with the gang as they embark to get their seventh badge. But what trouble will the encounter along the way this time?
1. Prologue

-Setting takes place in a sitting room of a mansion. The lighting is dimmed as a fire slowly burns in the background. The windows reveal that is entering the twilight as the sun is just about to eliminate beyond the horizon. The large wooden doors then swing open as seven entities enter the room, each with an air of seriousness. The grandiose doors close as they slowly sit down upon seven regal chairs circled around the fire burning. In the middle chair, sits a young man with long brown hair tied back with a cowboy hat, black military belted jacket and tie, and dress pants. To his right sat James, Jagex, and Violet. To his left, Lillie, Gaia, and Tear. Each one of them adorned a stylish tuxedo and black glasses. One looks up above the fireplace as a widescreen television begins to start a video conference-

-Sound- Before any of you people, or my lovely fans~, get excited, this is only a…how do you say…discussion! A…procession to assure that the next story I produce will in fact, be enjoyable. Because, I do in fact, have a bit of bad news for you all…well it's not really news for me, just an explanation of why I haven't been writing lately. You see, I actually have an EV Virus…-straightens tie- For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a long term ailment that enlarges my spleen and liver. Therefore I've had extended fatigue and have been very beat. School hasn't been very easy either –rubs nose between eyes with both fingers and sighs- But, I'm getting back on track. And since I haven't been writing so much, I've been reading a lot more.

Which is why I'm here right now, talking to you, any fans that I may have. I've read over the first story and noticed a #$*LOAD of things that didn't exactly go planned perfectly, which is something I will be discussing later. But primarily, I just… want to apologize for keeping you all waiting. –Puts hands together in pleading position-

-James- Oh relax you overstressed dolt. It take's people a whole lot of time to create stories. –Pats him on the back sympathetically-

-Lillie- Yeah. It's not your fault dear! –Pats him too-

-Sound- …-still looking down- I haven't even start the story yet…

-The other two freeze and slowly retract their hands. Jagex whistles-

-Jagex- Daa-haa-haaam….

-Violet- Jaggy!..Hey wait. Sound you said "even start the story yet." Don't you mean started?

-Sound- -Breaks down-OH GOD I CAN'T EVEN FORM DECENT SENTENCES ANYMORE!

-James smacks Sound- SNAP OUT OF IT MAN.

-Sound regains his composure- Thank you…

-James nods and sits back-

-Sound- Now, as for things I've noticed…-pulls out a rolled up list that hits the floor and continues unrolling-

-Jagex, and Gaia and lift up their glasses a bit and whistle- -Simultaneously- Daa-haa-haaam…

-Sound- Now as for matters at hand.

First off, I had mentioned several different badge layouts. The correct layout is that James is on his way to his seventh badge, the Glacier badge in Mahogany town from Pryce.

-James- Yup. And it's bound to be an easy win baby! –arm pump-

-Sound- Right…

-James looks bewildered- What is that supposed to mean? I got Lillie for crying out loud! In case you haven't noticed, Ice doesn't go well with fire~.

-Lillie blows out a puff of fire- Damn straight.

-Everyone pulls down their glasses, glances at Lillie, and whistles- Daa-haa-haaam…

-Sound- Erh….about that.

-James- What.

-Sound shrugs- That~

-James points at Lillie- That?

-Lillie points to herself- That!

-Lillie and James raise, tower over Sound, and yell at the same time- What about THAT!

-Sound sinks into his seat and gawks in fear. The other two still stand- I'll get to THAT in a few MINUTES!

-The other two fix their jackets and sit down in unison-

-Sound sits back up- Now as for the second matter…I seem to have disturbed someone's anatomy.-He stand up and walks toward a wall with an pictograph several feet away faced toward a white sheet of paper.

-Everyone turns their attention to him-

-Sound- As for business. –He flips onto the first picture which is a beach photo of the team- -Everyone's eyebrows raise-

-Sound face palms- Wrong one. –He flips through a few more, muttering curses as he encounters the wrong photo. All of a sudden, he comes across a picture of a bare Lillie without a bow.

-Lillie gasps- PERVERT!

-James blushes and yells- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!

-Sound- CRAP WRONG PICTURE. –He goes to flip to the next picture then stops and stares-

-James- DUDE! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!

-Sound- That's the point. –He coughs- You see, in the last story, I tried to convey the true beauty of Lillie –hand gestures towards Lillie. She blushes and allows him to continue- However… I accidentally stated that her...ahem...breasts are in the wrong locations. They are not "below" he elbows, or "above" her shoulders, as I appear to have stated twice…

-Lillie- …That'd make me look like some kinda freak!

-Sound quickly interjects- Which is why I'm bringing it up. They are where they should be, at the pinnacle of her chest.

-James- Just where I likem…-cute grin-

-Lillie blushes and nods-

-Violet- Well what about me?

-Sound- What?

-Violet in a cute fit of rage- I want to have some dignified breasts!

-Sound- Violet..

-Violet- Yes?

-Sound- You have a cheerleaders outfit. That's sexy enough.

-Violet-…Fine…

-Sound- Now. Let me state some things that are destined to happen in our next story.

-Gaia- Finally…

-Sound- Whoa.. Didn't expect that from you Gaia.

-Gaia- Sorry. Just bored. How about you Ho-…Honey?

-Everyone turns to see Tear sleeping, a bubble hanging out of her mouth.-

-Sound- Poor dear. Gaia, do her a favor and lie her in the bed?

-Gaia gets up and does so-

-Sound- Anyway. In the first story we stated that James has a connection, with his father and brother, to a gun company. Plus, the old fortuneteller informed us that James' abilities have still yet to be fully improved. So through both of these premonitions, James will have a more dominantly powerful role as a fighter.

-James- Hold up . Really? Howso?

-Sound- I was thinking of giving you guns…But that may be just overkill…

-James- Well whatever you do, I want to have a tranquilizer round. –James sits back and puts his beret over his eyes-

-Everyone stares-

-Sound-…o_O. Anyway… We're also going to be meeting another someone from James' past.

-James- Oh god…Can we just skip that?

-Sound- Nope.

-Violet- Hold up. What's the main plot of this story?

-Sound- Oh the usual. Romance, drama, humor, lemons.

-A few seconds pass until everyone says- Pardon?

-Sound- What?

-Everyone- What was that last part?

-Sound- Lemon?

-Everyone- WHAT!

-James- With who!

-Sound- I don't know...maybe all of you.

-Everyone blushes and yells- WHAT THE HELL.

-Jagex- But this is rated T!

-Sound- Yes. About that. Another fine point. I'm going to give people the choice to skip the lemony goodness in the story by separating the lemons into separate whole chapters. That way, It's still T, and safe.

-James- So the lemons have nothing to do with the plot?

-Sound begins to think- Actually, just yours.

-Lillie and Sound- WHAT! WHY!

-Sound- Remember the gym battle?

-James- Oh cmon! You know what, I don't even wanna hear it. I'm out.

-Lillie- Yeah.. This is getting crazy…

-Violet- Yep…

-Jagex- Yeah…

-Gaia- Yup…

-Everyone walks out-

-Sound- Wow. To think they'd have a problem with something as romantic as a lemon.

-Tear yawns in the background and sits next to Sound- What happened? Where'd everyone go?

-Sound- Uh. They got hungry~.

-Tear yawns- Hmm..

-Sound- Anyways. As for you my fans or fellow readers, please leave reviews and allow me to see what you want in the next story! Right now it's 2:34AM and I am beat!

-Tear- How long was I asleep?

-Sound- Long enough. Write yall later!

* * *

-Setting is at night time in the same room as before. Sound is sitting along with Jagex and Violet to his left, Violet in a light blue night gown, and the other two in pajamas. He messes with the dials to the screen as Violet and Jagex are tickling eachother in their seats. As Sound gets the dials just right, he sits back down.-

-Sound- Well people, I'm writing again with some more problems I've noticed, just to prevent any...-rubs nose- hardcore pokemon trainers from ranting.

-Jagex looks to his right- What's the problem now?- EEP

-Violet pinching his leg- Gotcha!

-Sound- Hehe. What I noticed was the movesets of James' pokemon..

-James walks in with hot cocoa in black pajamas- Hmm? What's wrong with them now? (He sits alongside Sound)

-Sound- Well nothing really. It's just I wanted to lighten something up. In the beginning of the first story I wrote down their movesets. They were slightly messed up...and some moves didn't even belong to them.

-Jagex and Violet- Huh?

-Sound- Well I did some research and apparently, some of the moves used aren't even possible by the corresponding species. For instance, Farfetch'd can't learn focus blast.

-Jagex- ;~;

-Sound- Also, Typhlosions can't use extreme speed or mach punch.

-James- o_o

-Lillie appears in the seat next to James in a pink nightgown, her bow in place- What about me not doing what?

-Everyone- GYAH!

-James- Hey Lill~ -The two hug-

-James- So...Your telling me what they did is a lie?

-Sound- No. I'm getting to that. You see. The world of pokemon is an intricate one. Look at Ash's Pikachu. He taught it how to use Iron Tail by sheer training. So I'm definately sure that they can use they things they did by learning it some way or another.

-Lillie- Really? Yay! -starts speeding around the room and stops dead- Wait.. So..Why do I have two speedy moves? o-o

-Sound- You mean extreme speed and mach punch? Because I'm quite certain that your more of a physically capable Typhlosion, rather then just all out fire and flames.

-Lillie curtsies- Squee! -giddy wiggle- I like being speedy o3o

-James- Hehe. It's quite fun~

-Lillie hops onto his lap and pecks his cheek-

-Sound- Anyway~ There's one deal that I want to leave with the reviewers. Do you believe Lillie should have mach punch or close combat?

-Lillie- o-o. -assumes boxing position-

-Violet- Calm down Lil~

-Jagex- Close combat! Are you NUTS!

-Lillie goes to uppercut Jagex- HOOWAH!

-Jagex runs- GAH!

-Violet picks Lillie up as she tries to chase Jagex- Enough with that young lady~

-Lillie crosses her arms and pouts- D'aaw..

-Sound watches on- How...?

-James- Oh. I taught her how to use strength a while back.

-Sound watches Violet place Lillie back in her seat- Uh Huh.. Anyway. The movesets are as follows.

Lillie: Firespin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch or Close Combat, and Extreme Speed

Gaia: Shadow Punch, Shadow Sneak, Willow Wisp, and Shadow Claw

Tear: Hail, Blizzard, Ominous Wind, Ice Shard

Jagex: Wind Slash, Slash, Swords Dance, Focus Blast

Violet: Strength, Substitution, Poison Fang, and Attract

-Jagex-...Attract?

-Violet blushes- Whaaat?...I can't help it.. ;~;

-Sound- Anyway, have a good night yall~!


	2. A Rude Awakening Again

Sound: Holy freaking hell….How long has it been since I wrote on here? Like 8 months or something right? o_o;

James: That sounds about right..

Jagex: Yup….

Sound: Hmm…Meh. Anyways..I believe I'm gonna start writing again. Everybody relax, it's not like I quit caring or anything. Just life. . You know…By the way. I've read all of the reviews everyone left for the prologue!

Violet: -sorting through the mail running through the room excited- We've got MAIL! YAY!

-Jagex staring-

Violet: What? ; 3;

Sound:..Anyway! I got a certain review determining whether the name of the story was correct or not. I intended on calling it "Heated Love" for a reason o-e

James: What reason?

Sound: ..Remember the prologue?

James: Yes..?

Sound: Lemon?

James: #$* YOU.

Sound: ANYWAY! About the attitudes I gave everyone in the prologue. Wanted it to be like HollyWood Hullabaloo.

Jagex: Yeah. Y'know, shenanigans up in the his HOU-

-Sound slaps him upside the back of his head- YOUR NOT BL-…:x

* * *

The forest was beautiful. The sun was just rising over the horizon, signaling a new beginning to the day for all of it's inhabitants. From a shinx's yawn, to a Pidgeot's roar, the forest kicked into fourth gear without hesitation. However, camping next to a river was a certain bunch, most of which were already up.. and becoming impatient.

"I swear to Arceus…"

"Relax honey! He's bound to get to it in a second!...Or two…"

"I swear, if you touch him…"

"How does this seem like déjà vu?"

"Is he always this sleepy?"

The frosslass was just an inch above the snoring fellow in his sleeping bag, hair spread across his pillow, mouth agape, and a bubble fluctuating in sync with his breathing. The pokemon surrounded their master slowly awaiting his awakening.

"Why in the FREAKIN world, does he have to put a god dang LOCK, on the BAG? That's where we keep our food!" Jagex was sitting Indian style on one side of James, eyes closed, his weapon across his chest, yet the anger was easily expressed on his face.

"He does it so other pokemon can't access the bag while we SLEEP." Lillie was on the other side of him in the same position as Jagex. She used to be accommodated to Jagex violently waking up James with a good "whack!" But now that they were together, she made sure to protect her man from the surely insane duck that would annihilate their master.

Gaia and Tear were both at the head of James', gazing down upon him. Tear was in a maid's sitting style in the middle of the air, while Gaia was sitting and floating at the same time. Tear was staring intently at her new master while everyone waited to eat. "He looks awfully comfy…"

Gaia was pinching to top of his eye like he was pinching his nose. "Heh…He usually does. It's a shame that it always comes to one of these situations…"

Tear looked back at Gaia with a cute fully confused face. "So why don't we just wake him up?"

Gaia looked at her, sighed, and explained. "Usually, we don't have to. James is most often the first person up." He then looked at James with a annoyed glare. "But if he's ever the _last_ one…well…he sleeps for a very long time. We don't know why."

Tear pouted and looked back at James. Unbenounced to her, she was actually the hungriest out of them all. As she was staring, her tummy even grumbled. She held it with one hand and a slightly painful look.

On either side of James was an argument. "Well we're hungry! Let me wake him up!" Jagex flared his stick as he stood up.

"I'm hungry too, but I'm not gonna BEAT him awake!" She rose as well.

"I don't understand!" Jagex turned and walked a few steps. "Why doesn't he just tell us the code to the lock!"

"Actually…" Everyone turned to look at Violent who was sitting silently at James' feet. "He told me…"

Everybody's mouth dropped. "Well why didn't you tell us!" Jagex ran over with a grin to Violet and took her hand in his. "What is it!"

"I umm….forgot…" Her face dropped in shame. Jagex still had his happy look on. Although he twitched with anger.

"Aaawh…It's ok Violet…" Lillie walked over and hugged her friend.

Jagex dropped his arms and stared blatantly at the two. "Well…now what do we do-"

"WAKE-UP SLAP!"

Everybody turned to witness Tear, in a fit of hunger, about to literally, "pimp slap", her master.

In the distance, a weedle was frantically trying to outrun a Pidgeot trying to capture him. Just as the avian was closing in distance, a loud screech was spread across the land. "GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" At that moment, the Pidgeot was caught off-guard, and smashed into a tree. The weedle slowly turned in fear, witnessed the KO'd bird, and stared. It suddenly jumped up in victory, and breakdanced into the nearest hole.

* * *

The group was sitting in a circle, enjoying their breakfast next to the stream. "Nice food Jag!" James was eating his food quite peppily..despite the huge black eye on his face.

"No problem, no problem. It was quite easy to make… you know...with the right ingredients…"

"I said I'm sorry! It keeps slipping my mind to tell you guys the password! Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! AND HOLD STILL!" Tear was placing bandage wraps around his head. "I was just so hungry..I…I…" She slowly started to cry as she finished up his bandages.

"Aaaawh…it's ok Tear! My fault on my part really. Here! Dig-in!" James happily handed Tear a bowl of food as she sat next to him in tears. As she started to eat however, she turned from sad, to quite content.

"Yeah don't worry Tear. In all honesty, I thought I was gonna have to hurt _him_ for waking up James~" Lillie had a smug look on her face as she ate and pointed at Jagex.

"You. Hurt me? HA!" Jagex finished his bowl quickly and stood up with pride. "You can't hurt me!"

"Wanna bet?" Lillie was happy to accept a challenge from her peer.

"Guys… not now.. First we gotta eat and clean up." James quietly ate his bowl of food. He knew that sparring one another was good practice, but not during breakfast. "How about afterwards, we go for a quick dip, hmm?"

Everyone cheered at the great idea. They weren't exactly in the best of shape…or hygiene.


	3. Solemn Sibling

Sound: You know, I've been reading a lot of fic's lately and I've noticed something interestingly _ridiculous_.

Gaia: That would be…?

Sound: How people constantly have to say, right before their story, _"I don't own pokemon, meh meh meh."_

Gaia: What's wrong with that?

Sound: Well lets figure. Is Nintendo SO Anal, they have to make people say, "Oh, I don't own this, I'm just writing about it, drawing about it, or plain old making art about it." Do they need this for their ego or something? It's so god damned redundant, it freakin drives me NUTS! WE SHOULDN'T BE FORCED TO TALK ABOUT A COPYRIGHT. Seriously, if I owned pokemon, do you really think I'd be living in JERSEY? SCREW THAT! I'd probably be in Colorado…or some other place _

Gaia: …Well…maybe they do the copyright for any other reason: just to be safe?

James: Yeah, and maybe Batman makes Robin wear that skimpy dress cause he's not a pedophile.. WE DON'T OWN POKEMON AND HIGHLY DOUBT WE EVER WILL.

Sound: AND THIS IS MOST LIKELY THE ONLY TIME THAT SHALL BE STATED WITHIN THIS STORY. IT'S JUST GOD DAMN REDUNDANT!

* * *

The sun was still rising as the party slowly cleaned up their mess from lunch. Water pokemon were swimming up the stream and flying pokemon were hopping out of their nests. Tear and Violet picked up any trash that was laying about and Gaia was undoing the foldaway table. However, James was more intrigued, or rather annoyed, about Lillie and Jagex. Apparently after the two butted heads about their strength and superiority, they were childishly competing with each other. Jagex picked up a bowl, Lillie picked up two. Lillie put them away, Jagex put his away faster and neater. Along with other little tidbits, the two really wanted to go at it to prove who was better. At one point, they each had their arms full of junk, head butted each other, and started growling.

Jagex talked through his bill as he made contact with Lillie. "I told you, I'm _better!_"

Lillie actually lit the flame on her back for a quick second as she made contact, retorting, "No way!"

"Are you two gonna calm down?" Gaia asked shruggishly, not even bothering to glance at his peers for he was already too busy messing with the complex table. "If you don't concentrate on what you're doing, you'll probably break something."

Jagex casted Gaia a smirk and piped up, "Oh I'll calm down. The minute she says I'm _better_ then her!"

Tear was witnessing the two go at it from a safe distance along with Violet, the nidorina picking up most of the trash. "Are they always this…Frightful?"

Violet nonchalantly picked up trash and answered, "Yup."

Tear turned and helped Violet, "But I thought they were friends?"

Violet placed her hand on her hip and gave Tear a smug look, "Coming from the princess who slapped her master~"

Tear's face went red with either fury or embarrassment as she spoke up "I said I was sorry!" She turned away and placed her hand upon her head like she had a headache, "I just don't know what came over me…"

Violet came up and patted her on the back, "Oh relax! We've all done our share of stupid crap. Like once…" This caught Tear's attention because she willingly entered the headlock Violet gave her as she looked to see if no one was listening, "Did you know… that _Gaia_… once, (_whisper whisper whisper)_"

Tear jerked back with a blush, "Nooo…"

Violet also had a blush on, still with a smug face, "Mhmm~" With that, both of the girls were caught in a giggle fit. As they were calming down, Violet looked back at Jagex and Lillie, "Although, this might get a little out of hand…"

"Oh get real!" Lillie was packing bowls away and stood up with her hands on her hips. "You know I can beat you!"

Jagex looked back at her as he packed his stuff away as well, "Oh, with what? Your pink armaments?" He swatted his stick into his other hand with a smirk.

Lillie blushed, threw her arms to her side, and yelled, "And what's that supposed to mean!" Unwittedly, however, she broke a cup during her fit of rage as it hit a rock on the way down. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Woopsy.."

Without fully looking up, James calmed Lillie down with a slight monotone voice, "Aaah, don't worry about it. We'll get another as we stop through Ecruteak City." He then looked back down at the things he was packing away.

Both Lillie and Jagex gazed at him as he diligently packed things away. However, he did it with a sort of solemn and esoteric mood. Lillie whispered to Jagex, "_Whats with him? He doesn't look to peppy. … In fact, he's always like that with that bag. Why?"_

Jagex looked in the other direction, still moody. "_I don't know. Maybe he wants to marry it~"_

"_Oh you dense-!"_ Lillie shushed as she whacked him across the head.

James only rolled his eyes and returned his focus to his bag. He was putting away important tools like his knife and pilot light. As he fitted them into their designated pockets, he slowly looked over his backpack. He got it from his brother as a going away present from his brother. It had a little snitch here, scrap there, but was all in all a very sturdy and roomy traveling assortment. He began to remember the day he got it. He shifted his gaze up a little as he daydreamed.

* * *

The heat was sweltering, made obvious by rattata running into their holes, pidgeys panting for air, and more pokemon then usual resting in the ponds. Heat waves slowly raised off the ground as the inhabitants of New Bark Town turned on their air conditioners, fans, and even released water, ice, or flying pokemon to assimilate most of the uncomfortable heat.

On Elm's porch sat a teenager, roughly 15, medium-short dark brown hair, with a cowboy hat and bottle of water. He had on blue jeans, a red T-Shirt, and a black multi-pocketed vest. He slowly sipped on his water as he waited for the professor to finish his business. He looked about the place when a child, about 7 ran up to him covered in wet mud. He wore shorts, a button up shirt, and a very big smile. "Big bro look! I found something while I was playing in the mud!"

The bigger figure slowly looked down from his drink and glanced at the boys hands. "Lets see here…" He took the object in his hand and pretended to observe it carefully. This made the little one smile even bigger, even jitterish. "According to my calculations…" The little one awed as he held it to the sun. "It's…" he made the air even tenser as he raised his voice. "…A ROCK!" Suddenly, the little brother found himself caught in a tickle fight as the other got him in all the right places. As they stopped, they were both in a giggle fit as they laid next to each other on the floor.

When they calmed, the little one spoke up with a slightly serious tone. "Brother? How long are you going to be gone?

"Hmm?.. Oh. I don't know…A long time probably.. But don't worry! I'll be sure to send ya presents, letters, and postcards, and," He stopped as he heard his brother sniffling. He looked over at the little boy on his knees, tears in his eyes, and him biting his upper lip. "What's wrong lil bro?"

The boy lunged into his brothers arms as he started bawling, "But I can't _read_!"

"Oh you little dolt…" He took his brother into a hug and cheered him up. "I'll tell you what…"

The little one looked up as his brother got up and picked up something with him. "Huuh?"

"Here.." The bigger brother slowly lowered a beige bag around the little guy as he gazed in amazement.

"What…what is it?" He looked around himself at the gargantuan of a bag placed around him. It was a slightly oversized beige denim messenger bag that was worn over the shoulder and hip

"Since you can't read, you can call this an early present! It's the bag I've been using as I've traveled.. You can use it when you start to become a trainer too!"

"R…Really?" The little brother looked up to the bigger brother with wide eyes.

"Yup~"

"A..And…W-will I be as good as you?"

The bigger one picked up his little brother as he put him a nougie, "Well, I don't know about that!"

That was when the door to Elm's lab opened. "Well Corey, it looks like everything's ready. I've set your pokedex up with a special transmitter, that way any pokemon you catch in Sinnoh will still be recorded here! Oh, and heres your pokemon back." Elm picked three pokeballs out of his pocket and gave them to the bigger brother. "Now good luck and don't get into too much trouble!"

"Thanks Elm! Cya around!"

Both brothers were now headed back to Olivine city at daybreak. The bigger one was catching the sites before he went to a new land, and the little one was playing airplane. The bigger one giggled at this until the little one stopped and walked aside his brother with his arms behind his head.

"Corey?"

"Yeah?"

"When we see each other again…Can we have a pokemon battle? Like they do on the television?" He turned and looked into his brothers eyes with questionable determination.

Corey only stared until he gave an affirmative nod and said, "..Yeah. You bet."

And gave his little brother a thumbs up. His little brother smiled and did the same.

* * *

James had the slightest of smiles on as he reminisced. When he came to, he again heard the bickering that Lillie and Jagex were making. He shook his head and began to shuffle through his bag until he came across something. "Wh-…what's tha-…Well I'll be damned..!"

Everybody heard him and looked his way. As he stood up, they ran over and crowded around him, bewildered about the discovery he had just made. Jagex and Lillie were still nudging each other trying to figure out as well.

James turned around with a big "Ta-Da!" This left everyone confused. With a big goofy grin, he was holding up a piece of rainbow colored plastic. No one had a single idea of what to do until Gaia took it in his hands, put it to his mouth, and with a single whiff, blew the plastic mesh into a large beach ball. James hopped on Gaia's back, robbed him of the ball, and hopped down.

Violet looked at it in amazement, "When the hell did you get that!"

James scratched his head and replied, "For a while. You know. For those boring times~"

Lillie pouted with her arms folded and blown up cheeks, "So we're boring now..?"

To this, James quickly wrapped her in a hug and just started swinging her around, her giggling along with it. "Of course not!"

Violet hopped up and grabbed the ball and hollered, "Well alright then! Lets get this party started!"

"First we're going to need teams." Jagex bopped the ball out of Violet's hands and kept it in the air for a bit.

"I don't think I should play…I'm probably not all that good." Tear backed up a few inches and floated on down near the campsite, "I don't think I can hit the ball hard enough…"

James had a blank expression. He spoke with a sarcastic tone. "Are you sure? Are you _sure_ you can't hit hard?" Tear got red again and stuck her tongue out.

"Well…If we're going to be playing in the water, I can't play. I'd have to take off my suit, and I don't think we have a bikini on us…"

This time, James and Jagex looked at her with a blank expression and spoke simultaneously. "Are you sure? I mean. Can't you just play _naked_?"

However, she, unlike Tear, hopped up and slapped them both. "You know I have clothing complexes!"

"Alright, alright!" James rubbed his cheek. "Gaia you in?"

"Of course!." Gaia was happy that they finally got a chance to have fun.

"Ok." James held up his fingers. "That makes four of us."

Jagex pumped his fist and held his muscle toward Lillie. "Yeah! Now I can finally beat you fair and square!"

Lillie looked the other way as she scoffed. "Your going down!"

As they began to bicker once again, James came up with an idea. "Actually~" This caught both of their attentions as they looked at James from each others faces to see he was pointing at them. "You two, are going on the same team~"

"WHAT!" Both jaws dropped upon hearing the news.

"Yup~! Me and Gaia here will be on one team, while you two are on the other! Maybe this will teach you two to work together!" He held down an eyelid and stuck out his tongue as he did so. Gaia found it amusing too.

They looked at James for a second, back at each other, and put on evil smiles. "Fine! Your on!"

* * *

At this point, the pokemon in the forest heard all of the commotion and the news traveled faster then bad gossip. So in order to help, several caterpie and weedle set up a net with string shot, while a heracross made a ball out of tree sap, several twigs, and some non-sticky string shot. As the preparations were being made, Lillie took a moment to undo her bow by a few trees. As she almost had it, something poke her in the back which scared her. However, it was just James in his swimming trunks and his signature goofy smile. "You ok?"

Lillie was blushing but spoke playfully, "You scared me!"

He rubbed the back of his head "D'aaw I'm sorry. You almost ready?"

She admired how he didn't intentionally mean to scare her. "Yeah…Just getting my bow off."

"Here. Lemme help~" He wrapped his hands around her neck, but without turning her around. He brought his nose to her with a blush and a silly smile. She blushed too, knowing fully well what he was doing was supposed to be romantic…And it was~. As she went to kiss him, he brought one end of the ribbon in front of her face, blocking her. "Ta-da~!" And he skipped off with a silly tune. "Good luck!"

"Hey my ribbon!" She laughed though instead of being angry. She brought her hand to her neck, touching the area where her ribbon once was. She felt almost naked without it…You know: Second to her fur. But she gazed at her funny master getting ready for a match that they were going to have against each other. But she couldn't just stop admiring his handsomeness in those trunks. His minor six pack, his hair flowing in the wind, and his slimness. The diagonal scar on his back did bring a tingle to her spine, but she loved him either way.

He gave her warmth in her stomach from just being around him, ever since they were together. She placed her hand on her stomach and gave a hum of happiness. She loved him truly. She also knew she had to woop him in river volley ball. With that, she gave a nod of triumph and began to walk towards the river.

As she went to walk however, she noticed the warmth in her belly stung for a split second. She winced and held it again, kneeling over a bit. "What the heck was that..?"

She could hear Jagex in the distance calling for her, "Cmon, where are ya! We've got a game to win here!"

She looked up slightly and called out, "I'm coming!" She looked at the ground and tried to take a step. The pain wasn't there. She tried it once more. Nothing. "That was…weird…" She walked slowly back to the river, wondering the whole time there. What was that?

* * *

Sound: O_o Gaia, what did you do?

Gaia: (Blushing)

Violet: Yall will find out soon enough. Peace!


	4. Wet, Wild, Tomfoolery

Sound: I broke my ankle…

Everybody else: ._.;

Sound: I also got tipsy last night~

James: O_o;. How?

Sound: Jaeger man…Jaeger.

Lillie: So your drunk?

James: Nope. My head just hurts. But don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm gonna start writing weird stuff…Maybe.

* * *

As it rose from the east, the sun was now directly overhead as everyone waited by the river, it's warm summer rays producing an intimate weather. The forest was now bustling with activity. Most of the wild pokemon were talking to each other in excitement about the upcoming match. A Zangoose was arguing with a Seviper, Butterfree mothers were escorting their children to a safe zone, and Parasects were getting a front row seat.

Gaia was slowly flexing and stretching his muscles, Jagex was practicing his sword techniques, and Violet was teaching Tear how to cheer on the sidelines with a set of pom poms. But James was still on one side of the river glaring at the area he just departed from. Lillie had still not appeared and it started to worry him. "Where is she…I left her two minutes ago. She should be here by-" but at that moment, he saw her silhouette in the distance. He started to smile but grew worried when he saw her walking slow and with a limp. He dashed behind the trees and met up with her. "Lill! Are you ok?" He took her hands in his.

She was surprised he came back for her to make sure she was ok. "Yeah, I'm ok.. Just..uh.." She didn't want to tell him about the odd pain. She was sure he would call off the party and take her to a pokemon center immediately. "..I…stepped on a thorn!" She put on a huge phony smile with her eyes wide open and a short chuckle afterward. James only gawked in slight humor at the funny face that she was producing.

He put his hand on his chin in thought and looked at her limp foot, also phony. "Hmm…Do ya need a hand..?" He raised his eyebrows.

Lillie thought that she could have a little bit of fun for the moment. "Well I didn't at first but…I'm feeling a bit…" She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and feigned fainting, "Aaaauugh..." Luckily, she threw herself right into James' arms, already smiling on her performance. She gazed into his eyes, "Oh my hero~" and giggled.

Playing along, he pretended to be Romeo and said in a romantic voice, "Don't worry dear, I'll help you right away." He then ran towards the river. As he approached it, Lillie thought that he would place her down. Instead of that, he actually threw her _into_ it, catching her off guard along with everyone else. Luckily for her, the river wasn't too deep, only about a foot and a half deep. It was enough to break her fall, and keep her above water. Despite being a fire pokemon, she found the sudden rush of cold quite exhilarating. As she got back on her feet, she had just enough time to notice James in the middle of the air shouting, "CANNON BALL!"

To his dismay, she had other plans for him. "Oh no you don't!" Just as he was about to break the surface, she grabbed him by underneath his shoulders and in a flash, suflexed him into the water instead. He slowly raised his head above the water, leaving his mouth still submerged. She was towering over him with a look of triumph and her arms crossed. That's when he shot some water with his mouth at her, causing her to shriek and giggle. She in turn splashed some water on him, causing him to giggle. As they both calmed down, they turned and noticed all of the others just watching in humor at their playful antics. Even some of the wild pokemon were laughing.

Jagex stepped forward slightly and spoke up, "You two uh…done yet?"

They both looked at each other and back and simultaneously confirmed, "Yup!"

* * *

Each team was positioned on each side of the net set horizontally in the middle of the river. Jagex and Lillie were going over strategies with each other, though still bickered over certain tactics. Gaia and James were on the other side, James sitting on the shoulders of Gaia, resting his head on Gaia's. "Can you hear'em?"

Gaia remained motionless, "Yup."

James spoke up again, "Any ideas?"

Gaia replied, "Well, we could counter-act all of their plans."

James inched forward and looked over Gaia with a mildly annoyed look, "You're gonna transmit thoughts into my head again?"

Gaia looked up with a sad look in his eye, "Is there a problem with that?"

James returned his gaze to his opponents, "Naa…Just gives me a head-ache afterwards…Hey. I got a question."

"Hmm?"

He bent his head over the side and looked at Gaia upside down, "Do you think we can win?"

"What makes you think we won't?"

"Well..." He looked back up and placed his hand on his chin, "It's kinda 2 on 1.5"

"…1.5?"

"Well you're a pokemon! I'm just a human. The least I could do is a serve or two. Arceus forbid I get hit by a full on attack…"

"Don't worry. We can work together. We teamwork follows success."

"…Hmmm…Hey. Do you think you could over-soul me?"

"…You mean possess you?"

"Kinda. I'm not gonna ask how it works, but couldn't we like work together in the same body somehow?" James had an eyebrow raised.

"It all depends on how strong your will and soul are. Too weak, I could take over. Too strong, you take over…But we might be able to do something like that…Not sure…Might be worth a shot. If it works, we could probably do it in the future too."

"Really?" James looked slightly excited.

"Maybe…still not sure…Why do you want me to do it anyway?"

James looked toward the sky, "Meh…I just wanted to know what it would be like as a pokemon I guess…" After that he sighed.

"Heh…Make it 2 on 2?"

"Yup…Heh."

Gaia had always known James had pokemon complexes. He knew he was a very great trainer, but also wondered what it would be like to do something amazing. Breath fire, freeze something, heck, even have incredible athletics. It sort of made Gaia sad. The least he could do is give him a hand. When he looked forward, he saw the other team signaling that they were done strategizing. "Hey look, they're ready!"

Jagex and Lillie positioned themselves carefully on their side of the river. James hopped off of Gaia's head, patted him on the back, and walked to his side. It was decided that Tear would cheer for Gaia's side, and Violet would cheer for Jagex's side. "You guys ready to lose!" Jagex started waving his stick back and forth.

"Ha! You wish!" James was focusing on the matter at hand. He wanted Lillie and Jagex to work together, but he still wanted to put up a good fight in the match. He noticed a spinarak climbing down a tree with the enforced ball and started to head to the center of the net. As it made its way, James pulled his beret down and threw it to the side of the river. After that, he did something he had always done when he was getting ready to start a pokemon match. He winded up his left arm, lowered it to his side, and flicked his pointer finger. It always happened fast because of some sort of stigmatism or other odd feature. However, when he did it this time, something weird happened. "What the…"

It was like a dream. Everything was fuzzy. The world around him changed completely. His head was filled with an immense crushing. It reverberated stronger and stronger the longer it lasted. The area around him slowed down to a crawl. The color of everything seemed to be reversed with a dominant black hue. Jagex's stick that was beating the air ferociously seemed to be petting it now. Tear and Violet's cheers were slowed in cheer. He could see the water in the river sparkling and shining around him clearly. Black clouds were frozen in a blindingly white sky. It was like slow-motion. The crushing. It felt exactly like the moment he told Lillie he could understand her where everything just stopped. It felt like he had been standing there for an eternity. Gaia's voice violently snapped him back to reality as everything turned back to normal. "James? James are you ok?" He was talking in his head.

He was breathing slightly fast, but he calmed himself and spoke in his head because he knew Gaia could hear him, "Yeah…I'm fine."

"What was that?" Gaia was only glancing to his side.

"I…" James looked back at his left arm.

"James…What was that…?"

James looked at Gaia. "Did you…feel that too?"

This time Gaia looked to his side completely, "Yes. I did. For a second there, you had a ghostly affinity."

"I'm sorry?" James was officially freaked out at this point. It only lasted a few seconds, but he felt like he was stuck in a nightmare for an eternity.

Gaia looked forward once again, "Whenever a pokemon uses a dark, psychic, or ghost attack, they emit an aura relating to that attack. For a second there, you emitted the essence of a ghost. What happened?"

"Well…I think I just slowed down time for a split second. Should…should I try it again?" Even in his head, his voice was shaky. He really didn't want to try again.

"I wouldn't. You just lost a serious amount of energy after that first time. From what I can tell, you scrunched a quarter of a minute into one second. Attempting to do it again could be dangerous…"

The spinarak was waiting for confirmation on the match from James and Gaia. But they remained silent, chatting to each other quietly. After a brief silence, James began again, "How?"

"James. You can talk to pokemon. Who knows what else you can do…"

That began to scare him. He never told anybody besides his own pokemon of his new talent. But now he was able to distort time? What the hell? He was always used to being an ordinary pokemon trainer, but this was just becoming weird. He even felt different after that odd trip. Like he was stronger deep inside. That's when he had one final thought, hidden from Gaia. "That old lady…has a lot of explaining to do…"

The spinarak became impatient. "Are yall ready yet!"

Gaia waited for James instead of rushing him. He didn't stress his master any more then possible. Gaia might have been used to the weird oddities that ghost attacks bring, but for a human to witness it first hand must have been horrifying. But James looked up with a furious determination. "Yeah." With a smile, Gaia gave an affirmative nod.

* * *

"Alright. Lets go!" With that, the bug threw the ball into the air and jumped off the net. With an amazing rush of water behind her, Lillie was already spiking the ball while it was in the air. The ball's form literally changed into an oval as the amount of force behind it was incredible. However, just as fast, Gaia appeared in front of the ball and stopped it completely as it hit his chest with a sound comparable to a grenade. That's when James knew he had to act quickly as the ball was still floating in the air. He launched himself out of the water towards the ball, balled his hands, and hit it straight upward. As he hit the water, Gaia hit the ball again back over to the other side. As James was recovering, he managed to catch a glimpse of Jagex playing with his stick as he was preparing to launch it back. James knew he had a chance. He picked himself out of the water and rushed to the net. As the ball reached the other side, Lillie knocked the ball up to set it up for Jagex. As it soared, the bird entered his territory other then swordplay, the air. An easy 25 feet above the air, he used swordsdance by twirling his stick above his air at such a high velocity, it created a temporary whirlwind, which also raised his power. As the ball reached it's peak, he slammed down on it, sending the ball with a trail of wind buzzing behind it. Gaia went to block it again, but James was slightly faster as he used a rock on the side of the river to launch himself into the air into the direct path of the ball.

Suddenly, Gaia sensed it again. As James was in the path of the ball, he sensed a sudden increase of James' own strength for a fraction of a second. After that, James did something Jagex and Lillie thought unthinkable. He did a windmill in the air with his legs and built up a burst of momentum. It was only about two rotations, but as the ball got close enough, he hammered it down with his heel to the other side of the court. Lillie wasn't able to counter because she was too amazed at the maneuver that her master just used. As Jagex landed, he tried to retaliate by pointing and yelling, "That's cheating! You used your feet!"

As James landed on the other side of the river, he stood up and faced them with a smug smile, "And you used a weapon~" Jagex, lowered his wing and had a look of "woops" written all over it. Lillie even smacked him over the head for trying to call that.

Gaia floated up next to James and transmitted his thoughts again. "You used it again?"

James still had the smug look on to hide the fact they were sharing thoughts, "Nope."

Gaia looked confused, "Then how did you do that?"

A sweat drop ran down the back of his head while panting, "I have not the slightest idea." And walked forward shouting, "Our serve!"

Gaia only stared at the back of him and thought to himself. "If he didn't use that thing again…what was it that I saw? And how did he do that!"

The match went on for a while as each side fought valiantly. Tear and Violet decided to take a break from cheering and were talking to each other on the sidelines. "It's amazing so far isn't it?" Tear had her kimono hanging over the side of a ledge along with Violet.

"Mhmm~. That's my boy, swatting crap with a stick. Teehee~" Violet was actually smiling a little. She glad that she loved such a strong pokemon. Extremely glad that he loved her back! Tear happened to have the same thoughts going through her head.

Tear looked over to Violet, "And I had no idea how strong James was!"

Violet looked at James, "Me neither." That made her kind of confused. She always knew that James was mellow when it came to action, but had no idea he had such power behind such flimsy limbs. And to pull off the techniques he was using astounded her. Both decided to start cheering again because it was the game point.

Everybody had worked up a sweat. Except Gaia of course. No pores. Each side had 4 points, and this last point would declare the winner. James was keeled over, panting as he was grasping his legs. Gaia looked to his side and transmitted thoughts, "You ok..?"

James shot up and gave Gaia a dumbfounded look, "How the hell don't you get tired?"

Gaia just shrugged, "I'm a ghost." James just squinted his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Gaia knew that they had to finish this quick or else they would lose. "Should I possess you?"

This, James didn't mind. "Really?

"Your beat. If we work together, we might be able to do win."

James picked himself up and agreed. "Ok. But we gotta be careful. Remember, once it happens, we can't touch the ball twice. Kay?" Gaia nodded. "Wait for my signal."

The spinarak spoke up once more. "Alright! Match point!" The pokemon on the sidelines were going absolutely nuts. The tension was rising as the game was coming to it's climax. "Begin!" With that, the ball was sent up into the air. This time Jagex was too fast: Before the ball even hit it's peak, he appeared right above it and patted it down to Lillie. In turn, she sent it back up at him with a better positioning. As it came back, he hit it on the side, giving it a curve, allowing it to come from the side of the net.

Gaia knew exactly what he was doing and warned James ahead of time. By the time it came near, James had anchored one foot into the ground behind him. As he gritted his teeth in anticipation for the impact, he shove the soul of his foot into the direct path of the ball. A loud smash was heard as it grinded against the bottom of his foot for a moment. He released it by sending it a few feet into the air. This time, Gaia hit it straight forward hoping that it would head for the back of the court. That's when he saw the others nodding to each other for a brief moment. They were setting up for their finale attack.

Jumping in the way, Jagex hit the ball with as much strength as he could towards the sky, leaving it invisible in the sun. While he was still in the air, Lillie crouched and jumped with as much force as possible, increasing her momentum with extreme speed. Gaia knew that he had to get ready to stop that attack immediately. "James. Now!" Without much of any other warning Gaia launched himself at James and instantly merged with him.

As he possessed his master, James' appearance changed slightly. As he landed, a dark ghostly aura surrounded his body. His eyes quickly changed colors as the white became black, and his brown eyes turned into the Dusknoir's signature beige.

Lillie was now above the forest as she and the ball reached the peak in their height. She quickly set herself aflame with flame wheel and slammed down on the ball as hard as she could with a mach punch. This left the ball a flaming meteor heading for the other side of the net. James noticed the ball heading straight for him and still had no idea what to do. Gaia spoke up in the back of his head, "You're gonna have to time this perfectly. One mistake and we lose. And get hit by a meteor. That's on fire. No pressure!" James genuinely appreciated the sarcasm. As the ball was closing in, James figured he should at least give it a shot.

It was a picture moment. The ball was directly above the net about 2 feet pointed at James. Jagex was smiling. Lillie had a smirk. Violet was jumping in excitement. Tear was reaching for her mouth in shock. The crowd was roaring with anticipation. The same thought ran through almost every single pokemon's head. "There's no freaking way he can counter that no-"

The ball suddenly hit the river. It traveled right through the water and smashed the ground, assimilating the water around it. It rebounded and soared through the air into the forest still containing amazing momentum. Everybody could catch a glimpse of the smoldering ash melting as it traveled through the air. The crowd was in absolute awe. It hit Lillie's side of the court.

Lillie and James both landed in the water at the same time, Gaia de-merging from James, Lillie in shock (Along with everyone else). "…How the freakin hell…" She had no idea what to believe (Again, along with everyone else).

The spinarak shouted through the ear blistering silence like a sportscaster, "JAMES AND GAIA WIN!" The crowd screamed with hysteria at the amazing win that the two had achieved. Tear started jumping up and down with her pom poms, almost crying. Violet was just staring in awe. The wild poke immediately started celebrating the win with a party they had previously set up just inches from the river. How convenient!

Lillie and Jagex walked up to the winners and simply asked, "How…?"

James and Gaia looked at each other, smiled smugly, and replied, "Teamwork~" James cut out the smug and replaced with a hearty smile however and spoke to them as a true friend. "I _am_ proud of both of you however. You guys did use team work."

Jagex laughed and Lillie blushed. Tear smashed into Gaia with a congratulatory hug. Violet walked up to her darling and gave him a lesser, but still romantic kiss. Lillie walked up to James. They both stared into each other's eyes. He was smiling, she was still blushing. She spoke like she just saw a ghost, and the guy next to her _wasn't_ freaking out. "How did you do that?"

James embraced her in a hug, nose to nose, just like the one before. She was embarrassed, confused, riled, and sickly in love with the guy in front of her. They both knew she was stronger then him. But she realized that he is smarter as well. He probably had an ace up his sleeve, she thought. Just as she went for the kiss, he twirled to her side and started walking past her. Before she knew it, her ribbon was in a bow around her neck again. He tricked her! AGAIN! She threw her arms to her sides in a fit of cute rage "Hey!" He just stuck his tongue out with a wink. That when she realized he was walking away from the party and towards the area where the ball landed. "Where ya going?"

He raised his hand to his side as he walked away, "I'm gonna fetch that ball! Heard some of the others saying they wanted to try and play too. Might as well get it for'em." She raised her arm to stop him, but realized it would be kinda rude to just tell the patient spinaraks to make another ball because they were too lazy to get the other. So she stood there for a bit, gawking at her man walk into the forest. As she sighed and turned, Violet and Tear were right there beside her. They took her by the hands and dragged her off to the party, giggling insuring.

Gaia had his arms folded, only staring at his partner walking into the forest. "So…that's how it worked."

* * *

Despite the fact it was well past noon, the area of the forest James entered had a very dense canopy above it, leaving shade everywhere. Few shots of sunlight shone through the trees as he kept walking, sweeping branches and twigs out of his way. He started to wonder where the ball had actually gone as he continued walking.

After a while, he began to think that it had actually burst into flames and turned to ash. The longer he looked, the more disappointed he became. "Aaawh.." After the final attempt, he forfeited and decided to start heading back, along with forming a long, "I'm sorry" speech. When he turned around however, he faced a different endeavor. He was lost.

"Crap…" He scratched his head trying to think of where he just came from. It wasn't like him to get lost. In fact, he'd never gotten lost before. "I guess I just wasn't paying attention…" After a little bit of contemplating, he decided to head in the best thought direction back to camp. With a disgruntled sigh, he began walking, "THAT WAY!"

However, after a few steps, something seemed different. The forest had gotten…darker. It somehow obtained a sort of mystical feeling about it. It felt like… "No way… It can't be.." He somewhat lazy walk turned into a hastened walk. He moved slouched forward, like he was looking for something, or already anticipating what would happen next.

Suddenly, he came across an amazing view. In front of him beheld a tiny pond with a waterfall right above it. The sky was totally blocked out from the trees, leaving the only visibility granted from glowing moss attached to rocks near the waterfall. He was so captivated by the sight that he didn't even remember what he was doing. Well, at least until he heard a "Ello there dearest~!"

He slowly smiled and looked to his right, remarking his hostess with a "I knew it was you…"

* * *

Sound: DUN DUN DUN…CLIFFHANGER BI#ES!

James:-slaps Sound- WHAT'S WITH THE FINGER FINGER SNAPPY SNAPPY MAN.

Sound:-slaps James- IT'S ALL FOR A REASON. I'll admit, it's really weird, but remember, the story always upholds the central meaning when it needs to.

James:-crosses arms- Central meaning being…?

Sound: You'll see soon enough~ But in all seriousness, I DO know where I'm going with this people. Just putting up with a lot~. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

Sound: SIDE-NOTE. I did warn everyone that lemons would be inevitable in this current story. So to keep the Teen (T) nature, I'm going to put a big fat (L) or (M) for any mature content that may be happening that chapter. AND DON'T WORRY. JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T READ THAT SECTION DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL MISS ANY STORY. TRUST ME.


End file.
